<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desolation by cexi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446325">Desolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi'>cexi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Slightly out of character because I was half asleep finishing this up, Soft Husk, You've been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad thing happens to Angel Dust, in which he returns to the hotel, and finds comfort in an unlikely friend.<br/>WARNING: THIS IS A REALLY MESSED UP ONESHOT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm cexi, and I love to write! Please follow me on Tumblr: ce-xi Twitter: c_e_x_i More social media to come soon!<br/>Also, please please please please tell me you read the tags before stumbling onto this. This is... pretty... well... you'll see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel should've been used to this by now. He'd lost count of how many times this has happened, how many times his pimp had let this happen to him, how many times his pimp had done this to him. But every time, it managed to be brand new, like his brain fogged the pain over to fool him that it wasn't that bad. But it was so bad, it was worse than he remembered. The large, rough hands gripping his tiny waist, the unlubricated demon dick pounding in and out of his unprepped hole, his breath tight and small, eyes squeezed shut, counting the seconds.</p><p>His face tingled and ached from being slammed into the brick wall. He should've been more careful. He had his gun tucked away in his inner fluff, but the guy had snuck up on him too quickly, and had put a gun to the back of his head; all he could do was comply, or he was fucking toast. He had decided to just stay quiet and let it happen.<br/>
The demon's thrusts were getting sloppier and more ruthless, slamming his hips into Angel's petite ass with brute force, claws digging into his fur and breaking the skin, bruising and scratching. All Angel could do was bite his lip and endure it, head hung low as his arms held himself up steady on the jagged bricks. And he wasn't even getting paid for this, fucking hell. </p><p>Then, it stopped, replaced with the warmth and gooeyness of cum filling his hole. Angel felt the demon's hot breath against his skin. He felt sick, like he had to throw up. Fuck. He felt the cock pull out, making his breath hitch in both relief and overfilling emotion. Hearing the sound of fabric rustling and the sound of a zipper, he assumed that it was over now. </p><p>"Fucking whore," he heard by his face, but Angel didn't look up, not wanting to risk even changing positions until he was sure the man was gone. He listened to the descending footsteps, and when he couldn't hear them anymore, he opened his eyes, hot tears dampening the fur on his cheeks.<br/>
He leaned down to pull up his skirt, realizing his underwear had been torn. He tucked them into his chest fluff, not wanting to leave any evidence behind that he was here or what had happened. Sniffling, he smoothed down his rumpled clothes, wiped his cheeks, and touched up his fluffy hair. It was okay, he was okay now, he just needed a warm bath and a good night's sleep, as well as cuddles from his pet pig.<br/>
He didn't feel like sucking dick for a ride back to the hotel, but didn't want to risk walking the rest of the way either. He had no other option but to call the only guy he knew with a car, and who was too much of a pussy to say no to him. He pulled his phone out of from his chest fluff, scrolled through his contacts, and called Travis. </p><p>----</p><p>"What the hell happened to you? You look like shit!"</p><p>"Gee, thanks."<br/>
Angel got into the passenger's seat, the door shutting behind him. The owl stared at him for a few moments, to which Angel met his gaze, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothin', just uh.. How much for a blowjob?" </p><p>"Oh, fuck off! I'm done for tonight, just give me a ride home now and I'll give you a discount the next time your wife kicks you out," Angel spat, glaring at him before turning his head to look out the window. </p><p>"To Valentino's place?" the owl peeped in response, feathers ruffling. Angel was not in a good mood tonight.</p><p>"You really are a dense motherfucker-  to the Happy Hotel, you sack of shit!" </p><p>Travis answered by barreling down the street, much to Angel's relief. He was tired, and in pain, and was now about to get into trouble for sneaking out of the hotel in the first place. He really didn't want another one of Charlie's lectures, or to have to listen to Vaggie's screechy shouting. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was sure he was bleeding on account of how much it stung down there. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled a soft breath and simply listened to the shitty tunes Travis had playing in his car. </p><p>"Alright, the Happy Hotel, here we are," Travis spoke up as he pulled up in front of the place. </p><p>"Thanks," Angel murmured, glancing to him for a moment before opening the door and stepping out of the car. He smoothed down his clothes and hair one more time for good measure, then approached the entrance to his new prison. Prison or not, it was better than before; way better. He heard Travis drive away, then carefully began opening the door, slinking inside quietly. Closing the door as discreetly as he could, he gazed around the dark foyer and sighed in relief as nobody was there. It was late, so Charlie and Vaggie must've still been asleep. As for Alastor, Husk, and Nifty, he could give two shits, he just wanted to sleep and deal with everything else later. </p><p>Angel walked quietly down the dark hall, being careful to not let his heels clop onto the floor too much.  Usually he would take the stairs, but it hurt to walk. The elevator would be noisier, and he didn't like elevators, but he was not putting himself through anymore torture tonight. He pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open. </p><p>His makeup was badly smeared, black eyeliner and mascara running down the soft fur on his cheeks. He was glad nobody else saw him like this, it would ruin his bad-ass and sassy persona. Once the doors opened, he stepped inside, pressing the second floor button where his room was. Everyone's room was on that floor, Charlie wanting everybody to be in one place so it was easier to find each other in the giant hotel. Angel didn't mind, usually, but tonight, he did. He hoped nobody would confront him, at least until the next morning. </p><p>He leaned back against the wall, eyes teary, wringing his bottom hands together.<br/>
"Oh, stop cryin', you piece a shit," Angel cursed at himself, sniffling, wiping his eyes. Releasing a shaky breath, the doors closed, and the elevator began ascending to the second floor. He couldn't stop, his body releasing the trauma it had been through for the umpteenth time. "Fuckin'- stupid prick, touchin' me like that..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking the tears away, and tried to compose himself before the doors would open.<br/>
When the doors opened, a certain cat demon was on the other side, bottle of cheap booze between his large claws. When the both of them spotted each other, both of their eyes widened.</p><p>"What are you--" the both of them spoke in unison. "Nothin'-! Shut up!" </p><p>Angel swiftly moved past him, heading for his room. Husk could only watch the spider demon as he entered his room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"...The fuck.." the drunk grumbled under his breath. It was probably nothing, Angel was just over-dramatic... Right? He was on his way downstairs for some more alcohol to drown out the loud memories of his fucked up life, too lazy to take the stairs, when he saw Angel, makeup smeared and clothes rumpled, in tears. Maybe just a crazy night of drugs?<br/>
Well, whatever, it was none of his business. He could give a rat's ass about what that hooker did in his spare time.  But.. Angel usually took the stairs. He remembered a conversation between Angel and Charlie that he hated elevators, and would only use them if he had to.</p><p>...</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He sighed and turned around towards the dark hall again, but instead of going to his own room, he went to Angel's. He knocked on the door, trying to keep quiet, since he was sure Angel didn't want Alastor and Charlie's nosy asses poking their noses into this. </p><p>"Go away," Husk heard from the other side of the door.</p><p>"I just wanna talk, I ain't a snitch," Husk replied, hand on the doorknob and wiggling it. It was locked.</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>"Dammit, Angel," Husk growled. "Let me in or I /will/ snitch."</p><p>A moment of silence, then shuffling, and then the door opened, Angel on the other side, seemingly trying hard to appear composed and put together. </p><p>"Fuckin' come in, then," Angel muttered, his voice soft and thick with tears. Husk watched him, not used to seeing him like this. It made him feel... bad? No way, he hated Angel. He didn't care. But, why was he here? Bullshit-! He was here to make sure he wasn't bleeding to death or something. Charlie would be heartbroken if her only patron was passed out on the floor the next morning. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>"So, uh.. You okay...?" Husk asked, voice gruff.</p><p>"Oh yeahh, just peachy," Angel answered with a scoff, not even hesitating before taking off his jacket, revealing his bloody and matted fur beneath, claw marks along his torso and patches of fur missing. Husk swallowed, his eyes trailing over the damage done. "Never better, actually, never fuckin' better-!" He yanked off his skirt, tearing the fabric, more jagged scratches on his thighs. He slumped onto his bed, crouching over to yank off his boots, thowing them directly at his vanity, and Husk watched with wide eyes as they crashed against his belongings. </p><p>Angel's chest heaved, sharp teeth grit, body trembling. He pulled off his gloves and threw those away too, a sob escaping him then.<br/>
Husk didn't quite know how to react. He had gotten himself in this situation. And now curiosity had  killed the fucking cat. He noticed that the spider hadn't been wearing any underwear. Rough night with the John's?</p><p>"Well?" Angel snapped, glaring at him, sharp teeth grit. Husk gulped, eyes wide, not really sure how to respond, or what to say. Looked like the cat got his tongue. "You gonna fucking say something or what? You wanted in- so say something, you stupid cat!"</p><p>"I- uh-" Husk stammered. Dammit, this was so unlike himself! This was so unlike Angel too, this whole thing was just so strange. "What happened to you...?"</p><p>Angel laughed dryly, and Husk could only watch. He made no move to get closer, seeing that he was extremely fragile right now.</p><p>"Did somebody hurt you? Was it your sleazy boss?" he tried again.</p><p>"Oh, I wish. If it were him, at least it would've been somebody I was used to," Angel scoffed in response, all four of his fists tight. </p><p>So, somebody did hurt him. He looked like shit, but Husk wouldn't say that out loud. He was sure he knew.</p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't turn around," Angel answered, brows furrowed as he stared at his lap, head hung low.</p><p>"Didn't turn around?"</p><p>Angel didn't respond for a few moments, tears trickling down and dampening the fur on his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them either, just let them fall, his breaths shaky. Husk watched him, his heart feeling things he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt bad for him, he felt genuine sympathy. He didn't know what happened yet, but he knew that it had fucked Angel up. And not even he deserved that. </p><p>Husk finally approached him. Carefully, he sat at the foot of the bed with him, clearing his throat.</p><p>"Look," he started, the sincerity and softness in his voice sounding strange to hear. "You can uh.. talk to me... What happened, Angel?"</p><p>Angel hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes, and Husk was legitimately shocked to see the brokenness and desolation on his face. Whatever the fuck it was, Angel was broken.<br/>
"Just don't fucking say a word to anyone, you hear?" Angel tried his hardest to sound threatening, but what came out was a mixture of weakness and fear. "If my boss finds out, he'll blame me."</p><p>Husk nodded. He wasn't no snitch. </p><p>Angel sighed, shakily, his eyes flicking away defensively to a random space on the wall, where a merch poster of himself hung up.</p><p>"I was just walking home from the studio, and somebody snuck up behind me, gun to my head..."  he started, and Husk could already see where this was going. </p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Angel gave a little chuckle, blinking as more tears fell. "Honestly, why am I even- why am I so worked up about this? It's happened before.. so many times, but-" His voice cracked. "But- it manages to be new every time..."</p><p>"Angel," Husk interrupted, gently setting a clawed paw on his shoulder. "You were violated, you should feel this way. Now, let me take a look at those wounds, alright? I'll go get the first aid kit from downstairs." </p><p>With a nod from Angel, Husk got up and left the room.</p><p>Angel sniffled and winced at his bleeding scratches. He had patched himself up too many times to count, he couldn't remember the last time somebody else had fixed him up for him. </p><p>When Husk came back, he sat next to Angel again and got to work on disinfecting the jagged claw marks, dabbing at them carefully before putting bandages over them. Angel stayed still for most of it, but winced a few times, being unable to help it. </p><p>"Where'd you learn to do this, anyways?" Angel asked, curiously, his head turned away from where Husk was patching up another nasty wound on his side.<br/>
Figuring it would do some good to get Angel's mind off of things, he answered.</p><p>"Well, I served in the war in 'Nam, I picked up a few things here and there," he answered, bandaging up the wound. "It's not that interesting. There, all done."</p><p>Angel looked down at his body, smoothing down some of the scuffed up fur.</p><p>"Thank you," he murmured.</p><p>Husk sat there awkwardly for a few moments before Angel spoke up again.</p><p>"It's interesting to me," he told him, glancing to him. "The war stories. You should tell me more of them sometime."</p><p>Husk considered the strange feeling in his chest for a few moments before deciding to ignore it for now, the corners of his lips quirking up in a small, barely there, smile.<br/>
"Sure, kid."</p><p>Angel smiled in return, wiping his cheeks with the backs of his hands.</p><p>"Thanks for this..." he sighed. "You didn't have to."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but.." Husk shrugged. "It's this fucking hotel, Charlie and her stupid softness is rubbing off on me."</p><p>Angel chuckled. "I should go clean myself up.. See you later, alright? Night."</p><p>Husk nodded, and just as he was about to go, Angel leaned in and pressed a kiss to the kitty's cheek. Husk watched, bug-eyed, as Angel smiled at him once more, then went into his en suite. There it was again, that feeling in his chest. What the fuck was that? And why did it bug him so much? </p><p>...</p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I warned you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>